One Word
by coscreeko
Summary: The game is definitely on, follow Sherlock Holmes and Doctor John Watson as they chase down a serial killer one word at a time. RR, role-play between my friend and I (mid season 2), so I don't know how often I'll update, hopefully weekly. Thank you : D


Sherlock and John arrived at the crime scene and the wall was the first thing to catch Sherlock's attention. 'Honor' was written in cryptic red letters.

'Honor? What could that mean?" John asked as he crouched next to the male body.

"Cause of death?" Sherlock asked John while thinking over his question.

A look of confusion fell upon his face as he examined the body. "I-I'm not sure, judging by the bruises on his neck, I would say someone strangled him... but- but if you look at his skin and nails, you can clearly see he's been poisoned..." He thought for a moment. "Perhaps someone poisoned him, got tired of waiting and killed him." He shook his head and stood up. "What do you make if it?" He asked, turning to sherlock.

"There were two attempts of murder," said Sherlock strolling around the body. "The first was a simple, planned poisoning. And the second, an angry passionate strangulation."

"Yes of course, but what do you suppose 'honor' is supposed to mean?" John asked, turning his attention to the wall.

"Mmm, motive seems to make sense to me, but I could be wrong." He thought about it for a second.

"What can you deduce from the body?" John asked and waited to be amazed, by now he was surprised that he was still so amazed by Sherlock's skills, but he wouldn't tell him that.

"Well the poison was most likely arsenic because his paleness can't be from blood loss, and his hair has small white flecks from the paint on the wall so he put up a fight. The distance between the bruises indicates that the killer has above average sized hands and the chafing shows that he wore leather gloves." He didn't look at John but awaited his praise, which he quite enjoyed, but he would never let him know.

"Sounds and looks to be true," he said, his statement lacking Sherlock's wanted praise. John turned to Greg Lestrade who had shown up a few seconds before during Sherlock's deducing.

"Hey." The inspector greeted the detective and his partner.

Sherlock was slightly taken aback, he at least expected a slight fascination from John.  
"Hello Graham." he said without turning to Lestrade. "Time of death." He demanded.

"Greg." Lestrade muttered."The report says last night at about 9:00."

"Mmm," hummed Sherlock only half listening.

"The coronary report says that there were traces of arsenic in his system, but there are also very obvious signs of bruising on the neck just above the collar bone." He said, unaware of John and Sherlock's earlier conversation.

Bored by the inspector's summary of their previous conversation, Sherlock wandered off into his mind palace, leaving John deal with it. Greg saw this and turned to John, whom he knew would listen, with an exasperated sigh. He and John had a conversation about stuff sherlock obviously wasn't interested in. After several minutes of silence, John decided to talk to Sherlock the best way he could think, he took out his phone and a few seconds later, Sherlock's phone vibrated in his pocket.

*What now Sherlock?* Asked the phone. Amused by the fact that John had texted him, he typed quickly and put the machine back in his pocket. In a few seconds, John received a message that read-

*The murderer was with the victim for at least an hour before he died.

-SH*

Aloud he continued...

"He must've been very dead set, if you'll excuse the expression, on killing this man.

"So the poison was simply to weaken him so he could be kill him? Seems clever enough."  
Sherlock felt a tinge of annoyance for John's decision to praise the killer and responded with-

*Not as good as some, but either way we need to revert back to the "honor" hint from the killer  
-SH*

He had a million thoughts running through his mind at once, but he couldn't manage to make anything out of it. He simply said "I need something from Baker Street."

With that, Sherlock hurried outside and hailed a taxi, which he and John climbed into.

John saw his expression, saw that he was deep in thought and decided to leave him to it. He knew not to pry but he was dying to know what was going on. He hated being in the dark, but that's usually where he was when it came to sherlock. He sighed and shrugged it off. Sherlock remain silent for the remainder of the taxi ride. When they stopped at Baker Street he rushed out if the car, not bothering with paying the driver.

Sherlock stopped and stared at the door before stating, "Mycroft. He always straightens the knocker. Obsessive behavior." He returned the knocker to it's original, crooked, position and entered their flat.

John sighed and payed the cabbie, then turned and rushed after Sherlock, up the 17 stairs and into their flat.

"Sherlock, what is going o-" He stopped when he saw the older Holmes. "Hello Mycroft."

"Hello." Mycroft said, glancing at John, "and hello to you little brother." He said, turning his attention to Sherlock.

"Mycroft what are you doing in my flat?" An annoyed Sherlock asked.

"It's about your case." His brother stated. John sat in his chair and sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"It's about the message isn't it." Sherlock said seriously, it wasn't a question.

"Of course it's about the bloody message! This is important and I need you to back down from this case." John straightened at that. How could Mycroft say that? Wouldn't that just make Sherlock more interested, of course he wouldn't back down from the case. He listened intently. Sherlock faced Mycroft, his head tilted the slightest bit to the left.

"Why? What's so special about this case?" Mycroft sighed and looked him in the eye.

"This is no time for your games. I'm serious. This case is too big, even for you."

There was a ring at the door downstairs. Sherlock focused on Mycroft with a look of ignorance, if he had heard the doorbell, he didn't show any sign of it. A second ring came, but was cut midring.

"Sherlock, Greg Lestrade is coming up." Came Mrs Hudson's voice from downstairs. There were footsteps and Lestrade walked through the door, opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he saw the three men.

"Mycroft," he nodded his greeting. "Sherlock, there's been another murder... and another note." John looked between them then nodded, unsure of which Holmes to listen to. Sherlock turned to face Lestrade.

"What was the message" he demanded but Mycroft stopped Lestrade from answering with his and held in a stop motionnnnn.

"Don't tell him a thing I don't want him on this case." Sherlock's brother said sternly.

**Finally, first chapter done. My friend and I are role-playing when we can which means I can start updating soon and (hopefully) often... anyways, point being, thank you and please RR and hang tight for the next update, which will hopefully be next week. **

**:** D


End file.
